


Presumed guilty until...

by Chubbygaygal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Court Proceedings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, a little conversation about murder, a lot of trial talk and crime scene investigation talk, crime scene conversations, happy ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 18:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17965679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbygaygal/pseuds/Chubbygaygal
Summary: Bucky is charged with murder and all signs point to him being the main perp. Steve doesn't know what to think.





	Presumed guilty until...

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been watching a lot of ID channel whatever for the past three months and I've had this idea since like last year... Idk.  
> There's a little description about how a character dies just a little so .. heads up for that. Mostly just angst.

“Steve?”  
Steve flinched away from his touch but did not miss the look of pure heartbreak in Bucky’s eyes. He’d wanted to come down to the station to look at Bucky’s eyes and ask him why. And get answers. He hadn’t expected to see Bucky look so lost and small. Was it an act? Was it all an act? Steve felt like he didn’t know the man in front of him.  
“You gotta believe me…” his voice caught, rough from exhaustion and crying. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen.  
Steve didn’t know what to think. He couldn’t think beyond Peggy was dead, brutally murdered and Bucky’s DNA was all over the crime scene; his fingerprints on the murder weapon, a tire iron.  
Two days ago, he was thinking of leaving everything and being with Bucky. Two days ago… he had no idea of the shitstorm that was about to become his life.  
Now, he sat across from him, Bucky handcuffed to the table, his wrists raw from the cuffs.  
“Bucky you were covered in her fucking blood!” Steve ground out. “What the fuck do you want me to say?”  
Bucky dropped his face into his cuffed hands and shook his head, muttering to himself. “I didn’t. I couldn’t have. I couldn’t.” He didn’t sound so sure anymore. “Fuck. I j-just woke up … And I was in bed covered in blood… And the police were breaking into my bedroom... The last thing I remember last night was working… I don’t remember the next 12 hours.”  
Steve laughed darkly, standing up suddenly. “That’s the best you can come up with? Really? Your phone places you at the scene of the crime when it occurred! There’s security footage showing you drive away from the direction of Peggy’s house!” Steve thought about how Bucky was always so pissed off when Steve had to play house with Peggy. How he was always telling Steve that he shouldn’t let anyone take advantage of him and how Steve had to keep reassuring him that it wasn’t going to be forever. Bucky had always insisted that he wasn’t saying it because he wanted Steve to himself, that he was only worried about Steve. Now Steve couldn’t help but think that he missed all the warning signs. “You didn’t like her. I didn’t think you’d go this far…” he trailed off, pulling at his hair. “She was going to announce that she and I were no longer together today for fuck’s sake! We were finally going to be together in public, Bucky!”  
Bucky was openly sobbing now. Steve couldn’t find it in him to feel anything. “I couldn’t have….”  
“I don’t know what to think. I- I gotta go.”  
He walked out of the interrogation room, leaving Bucky crying, muttering to himself as he pulled on his hair. “I didn’t. I didn’t. I didn’t.” Like he was convincing himself otherwise.

*  
The court proceedings were a blur to Steve. Bucky didn’t take the guilty plea, maintaining his innocence although he didn’t look convinced himself.  
Steve couldn’t bring himself to look at him. Steve couldn’t stop looking at him. He looked tired and defeated. He looked like he wanted to give up. He looked lonely.  
He sat behind the State Attorney’s side. Behind Bucky, his mom, his sister and Natasha sat.  
Steve felt a sense of betrayal from Natasha. She and Peggy were close friends. Natasha was on Peggy’s campaign team. Steve couldn’t help but wonder if she’d helped Bucky. She and Bucky were best of friends in high school.  
As soon as the thought appeared, he dismissed it.  
Steve didn’t know what to think anymore. The evidence presented all pointed to Bucky but something in him prevented him from believing that Bucky did it without a reasonable doubt. Something kept nagging him about the whole thing.  
It had been two weeks. The fog of grief was beginning to clear in his mind a little and he’d started to think about everything. Even though he and Peggy were never in love, he loved her so much, so much that he’d agreed to marry her when she’d decided to go for the U.S. Representative for New York's 14th congressional district seat. She was always political and decided she needed to make a change and needed a platform to do that.  
Her PR team had suggested that it would improve her image if she had an all American guy by her side. So they’d faked an engagement for a whole year and a half. Peggy hated it but she had agreed to it, thinking of the bigger picture.  
But then he and Bucky had reconnected and Peggy couldn’t bear to hold Steve back from Bucky. She also hated lying to the public. He and Bucky had dated all through high school and a part of college before Bucky’s father had died and he’d decided to drop out of college and join the army to take care of his family.  
They’d ended it amicably, deciding that if they didn’t find anyone else when he got out, they’d try it again. Steve knew Bucky was the one for him, and he wouldn’t admit it, but he had been waiting for Bucky. He knew they’d be no one else for him.  
Bucky had come back six months before, and they’d started talking and it was almost like nothing had changed. Almost. Bucky had been hardened by the army, seeming a little rough around the edges. He smiled less than he’d usually but Steve still loved this version as much as the other one. He sometimes looked haunted, but Steve figured seven years in the army would do that to anyone.  
He’d told Bucky about the arrangement with Peggy, and Bucky hadn’t been very happy hearing it, saying that he was too nice and that Peggy was taking advantage of that. Steve had laughed it off. Bucky didn’t know Peggy as he did.  
Steve had known Peggy since college after Bucky had left, and she, of course, knew that Bucky owned his heart. When she had heard that Bucky was back and that they had been talking a lot, she had suggested that they call it quits because she wanted Steve happy. He hadn’t told Bucky yet, wanting to keep it a surprise, only hinting to them having another chance soon. Now Peggy was dead. And Bucky was sitting in trial as they presented evidence against him.  
Steve could feel Bucky’s eyes on him and suddenly he couldn’t take it anymore.  
He walked out of the courtroom, wanting to run but aware of the reporters around him. He walked to his car and drove off, no particular destination in mind.  
Hours later, he pulled into his parking spot in his apartment complex, feeling mentally, physically and emotionally exhausted.  
He walked into his house, dropping his keys on the stand by the door, switching on the lights before cursing when he saw Natasha sat in his living room.  
“Jesus! Natasha!”  
Her face was carefully blank but her eyes were full of fury. In her hands, she had a thick envelope. He was about to ask her what she was doing in his apartment. But she pressed a finger to her lips, placing the envelope on the coffee table before walking towards him and taking his phone and disassembling it placing it on the coffee table next to a bunch of wires on it that he now noticed.  
“Did you know your apartment was bugged? Your phone is also being tapped.”  
“What? Who?”  
She walked back up to him. “He wants to take the guilty plea. He won’t listen to anyone anymore. He’s willing to go down for this, Steve. He thinks you think he did this and he’s starting to believe he could have done it!” Natasha’s eyes were glassy with unshed tears.  
Steve ran a hand over his face.  
“Do you actually believe that he did it?” Her voice shook slightly.  
Steve exhaled. “I don’t know what believe, Natasha. There’s all this evidence--”  
“Forget the evidence for a minute, goddamnit! This is Bucky. This is the guy you’ve loved for almost half your life!” She wasn’t shouting but her hand shook and a tear slipped down her cheek. “I know you like logic and facts but for once in your life, Steven Grant Rogers! Think!” She paced in front of him for a beat before standing in front of him, staring at him. “I know you are thinking about how you and Bucky haven’t really talked for the past seven years and that you don’t really know him and I get it… But for fuck’s sake Rogers! This past six months you’ve talked, did it seem like this Bucky was any different from the one you knew? At the core of him, isn’t he still your Bucky?”  
Steve vaguely thought about how funny it was that Natasha knew what he was thinking, what he was battling with inside. He hadn’t really been sleeping, turning everything in his mind.  
Natasha grabbed his arms painfully, crying freely now. “I know it hurts. I fucking know, okay? And I want to find the real bastard behind this, Steve. I don’t want them getting away with this. They won’t, as long as I still have breathe in my lungs. But fuck it, Steve… Bucky didn’t do this! Tell me deep in your heart you don’t actually think he did it.”  
Steve closed his eyes, a sob wracking through his chest. “Oh God.” Natasha pulled him into a hug, holding him tight. “What have I done?”  
“We can fix it. Just help me!”

*  
“You’re being monitored. Someone bugged your apartment and your phone is being tapped. You’re also being followed.”  
Steve stared at his disassembled phone on his coffee table along with the many wires next to it. “Who? Why?”  
Natasha hesitated, before sighing. “It’s a hunch. But I think… Pierce.”  
Steve snapped his head to look at her. “What!” Pierce was aggressive in his opinions and they’d butted heads with Peggy once of twice in terms of political views. but he was basically harmless. Or so he thought.  
Natasha saw the disbelief on his face before she sighed and leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes. “Peggy didn’t want to worry you, but she started receiving threats after she announced she was going for Pierce’s gubernatorial seat.”  
Steve fell back into the couch in shock. This was definitely news to him. “Then why didn’t… why wasn’t this brought up--”  
“We were shut down! Sam was put on suspended leave when he tried to take the matter to the State Attorney. They beat him up right after and threatened to hurt me if he continued insisting on making trouble. Sam said the police are compromised. His own partner was the one who beat him up.”  
“Jesus!” Steve ran his hands over his face and pulled at his hair. “Fuck. Fuck.”  
Natasha put a hand on his shoulder. “Look… We have some sort of a plan, okay? But first, I need you to go see Bucky.”  
Steve looked up at her. “I can’t… I messed up. I was so quick to believe…”  
Natasha shook her head. “That boy has been through war for years and the only thing that had the power to break him was you. But you also have the power to pull him back before he’s in too deep inside his head. It’s not too late, please. You have to try, Steve.”  
“How? You said I’m being watched. How?”  
Natasha smiled. It was small but it reached her eyes. “You and Bucky have known each other since you were in elementary school. You’ve always been able to communicate with words. I’m sure you can figure something out.”

*  
Steve’s leg bounced nervously as he waited for Bucky to appear on the other side of the glass. He tried to school his features into a hard expression for the guards around him and the cameras above him. Natasha had told him to be careful not to bring any suspicion on himself and Bucky. He was sure going to try.  
Guilt ate at him and he vowed to do all that he could to get Bucky out. He’d turned the whole thing in his mind once again with the new information Natasha had given him, He was ashamed that he even thought that Bucky had done it. For an artist, Steve was a logical man, a realist, following what was presented before him. His sickness as a kid and losing his parents at a young age made him like that. He always prided himself on being a realist. It was one of his strengths because it was the thing that had brought him this far in life faced with all that he had been. He hadn’t known it would be the thing that blinded him from the truth.  
The door opened and Bucky came in, hands and feet chained, the ugly orange jumpsuit contrasting with his pale skin. He paused when he saw Steve sat on the other side, a myriad of emotions flashing in his eyes before they disappeared and replaced by careful blankness. The guard behind Bucky kept his eyes on Steve, unblinking.  
He sat slowly and they stared at each other for a moment, taking each other’s appearance in. Bucky had lost weight and his eyes had dark circles around them.  
He looked so defeated and Steve wanted to take him in his arms and apologize for the rest of his life. He’d have to wait until Bucky was free to do that. The next court hearing was in a week, where the attorneys would also be giving their closing statements before deliberation.  
Steve tried to master anger on his face and lifted his hand to his ear first and scratched it when Bucky caught his eye. When they were kids and up to no good, they’d decided to come up with a few gestures when they got into trouble. The ear scratching meant “play along.” Placing your thumb between your index and middle fingers was equivalent to crossed fingers behind your back, it cancelled out what you were actually saying.  
Steve scratched his ear three more times when Bucky’s eyes widened slightly before picking up the phone on his side. Bucky looked uncertainly at Steve, no longer blank, a little hope in his eyes. Steve nodded slightly, scratching his ear one more time before lowering his hand. Bucky looked like he wanted to cry when he picked up the receiver.  
“Steve?”  
Steve rubbed a hand over his heart twice. “I wanted to look at you one more time before they lock you in for good.” Rubbing a hand over your chest twice came way later when they were in high school and Steve once got so sick, he had a mask over his face and couldn’t speak. And he always kept rubbing at his chest and weakly pointing to Bucky. Later he’d told Bucky that he was saying “I love you so much” and they’d sort of kept doing it when they weren’t within earshot.  
He scratched at his ear once more and Bucky burst into tears. Steve knew those tears were real.“You gotta believe me, Steve. Please.”  
“If you’re smart, you’ll take the plea deal and save us all the heartache.” He rubbed at his chest twice again, before placing it on the countertop, placing his thumb in between his index and middle fingers, hoping Bucky got what he was trying to say even if his words contradicted him. Bucky stared at Steve’s hand over his chest for a beat before putting his own hand tentatively over his chest. Steve wanted to cry in relief but he kept his emotions at bay. He needed to sell this to whoever was watching.  
“Take the plea, Bucky. I’m sorry but you have to.”  
Bucky shut his eyes for a minute, the hand holding the receiver covering his eyes before he shook his head and looked at Steve and saying into the receiver, “I can’t. I can’t Steve. I can’t.” It almost sounded like a question and Steve nodded slightly, for Bucky’s eyes only.  
“Then I have nothing else to say to you.” He placed the phone back to its cradle and rubbed at his chest, again and again, staring at Bucky, who was crying, the hope in his eyes growing, his hand still on his chest. He hoped it said all that he couldn’t at the moment.  
I love you. I love you. I’m so sorry. So sorry.  
Bucky nodded, placing the receiver in its cradle. He stood up and walked away, the guard following after him, not looking back.  
Steve walked out of the prison a giant lump in his throat. He broke down the minute he got into his car, deciding it wasn’t breaking character if anyone saw him.  
He hoped against all hope that he had gotten through to Bucky.

*  
There were a lot of things with the evidence that didn’t make sense to Steve as he looked at them keenly without any emotion clouding his judgement. He doubted he would ever forgive himself for ever doubting Bucky when the proof was glaringly obvious.  
The footprints at the crime scene were larger than Bucky’s size for one. The DNA found under Peggy’s nails was not Bucky’s. And they’d ruffled Peggy’s clothes to look like there was attempted sexual assault when all who knew Bucky knew that Bucky fell under the “definitely 100% very gay” spectrum. The tire iron that was used to kill Peggy was not from Peggy’s car nor was it Bucky’s. The other set of fingerprints that had been found on it had never been tested.  
“The murder was very bloody,” Sam paused and looked at Steve apologetically. Steve nodded, blocking everything out except what was in front of him now. “When we found Bucky, his shirt and pants were fairly bloody and given the brutality, it didn’t make sense that he only had splatters on his arms and face and a little more on his clothes when you’d expect much more. It was almost as if it was planted on him. Now. the report presumes that he could have washed it off… but man… I don’t think so.”  
Steve stared at the picture of Bucky in bloody clothes, fear in his eyes, looking lost. He looked away when he felt his stomach roll. He’d heaved all the contents in his stomach when they went through the crime scene until his stomach had started to hurt and his throat burned.  
They were in a motel two hours from the city and had travelled at night where no one had followed them. Steve had left his phone in his apartment and sneaked out to Sam and Natasha’s non-descript saloon car and headed to the motel. The evidence they’d been gathering that Natasha had been carrying in the thick envelope that day was all laid out on the bed.“The surveillance that Bucky apparently appears on, look at it, Steve. Really look at it.” Steve did. It was a screen grab of the video and there was a man in Bucky’s car was in the driver’s seat who sort of looked like Bucky in a black cap so that part of his face was hidden except his lips, chin and jaw. But as he studied it, he realized that the jaw was all wrong. Everything else could have passed for Bucky: the weight and build and hair colour. But that jaw.  
He said as much to Natasha nodded, “Exactly!”  
They went through other inconsistencies and Sam brought up a few witness statements of Peggy’s workmates and one of Pierce’s employees that were never used in court that would have put Pierce right in the middle of all this. They had also tested Bucky’s blood and found the strong presence of Temazepam. This explained Bucky losing almost 13 hours.  
Steve was a fool and Bucky’s lawyer was a terrible one, almost as if he was being terrible on purpose. It was a day after he’d gone to see Bucky and Natasha had called him later in the day to tell him that Bucky hadn’t taken the deal. He was glad that he’d gotten through to Bucky. But there was so much more to be done. The court date was nearing and they needed to prepare a great case for Bucky to present to Nick Fury, a great attorney that Natasha knew was incorruptible and believed would do all that he could do make sure Bucky was free. Natasha had already asked Bucky to drop his lawyer and have Nick defend him.  
“I hope this works, Nat.” Steve felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He wished for this nightmare to end.  
He had been thinking of a night they’d had three months ago with Bucky. They’d been lying on the couch, legs tangled together, watching a show on Netflix that Steve hadn’t been paying attention to. He had been staring at Bucky, smiling to himself at how lucky he had been to have Bucky back in his life. Bucky had caught him staring and had flushed slightly, embarrased by the emotion Steve was showing,  
“The fuck you looking at you sap?”  
Steve had kissed his temple, “You.”  
Bucky had laughed embarrassedly but secretly delighted. “Yeah, yeah. I forgot what a fuckin’ sap you could be sometimes.”  
Steve smiled, undeterred. “Can’t fault a man if he wants to look when he couldn’t for seven years, you jerk.”  
Bucky had huffed but hugged Steve closer to himself, as if he never wanted to let go. “I guess you have a point there, punk.”  
Steve had tightened his arms around Bucky and pressed a kiss to his hair. “Love you.” He’d whispered. It had been the first time he’d said it in seven years. Bucky buried his face in Steve’s chest for a minute before replying, his voice thick with tears. “Love you too.”  
He wished he could go back in time and take back all the doubt and unbelief and just trusted love. But he couldn’t. And he’d have to live with that for the rest of his life. What he could do now was help Bucky and put the man who was really behind this where he belonged.

*  
A month later, the case began afresh, with a new judge and jury that weren’t in Pierce’s pocket and Nick Fury as the new defence attorney. The evidence inconsistencies were brought up and witnesses were reexamined and their credibility questioned and put to the test.  
Nick Fury was thorough. He left no stone unturned.  
His car was blown up a week later but fortunately, he had been a good distance when he had remotely opened it. Threats only served to motivate Fury into winning the case against Bucky Barnes.  
The media went crazy with the new information. Where they had painted James “Bucky” Barnes the Jealous Murderer making Bucky look like a crazy “jilted” lover, they now, tipped off by an anonymous source, started digging deeper questioning political hands at play, and depicting Bucky the Unfortunate Victim. Everyone was hooked to the proceedings of the case.  
It was the last day of trial and the State had already presented their closing statement, questioning his mental state due to his PTSD and brought about his time in the army in relation to the brutality of the murder together with his relationship with Steve.  
Nick Fury took a few seconds before standing up and walking to the Jury. He was a tall, built man with a bit of scaring around his eyes. At first glance, one would be tempted to say Nick was an intimidating man. And maybe he was when he wanted to be. But not today. He presented a summary of the evidence and attacked the weaknesses in the State’s case. He talked about how glaringly obvious that Bucky had been framed and talked about the presence of heavy sedatives in Bucky’s system together with the man pretending to be Bucky caught on camera. He gave a summary of the law to the jury and urged them to do what was right.  
“James Buchanan Barnes served his country for seven years and had finally come home. He had no ill will against anyone. He just wanted to lead a normal life after doing his service to his country. The life of this innocent man is in your hands, members of the jury. I urge you to return the only verdict the evidence presented before you demands. Let him go free. Let him return to his family, and his friends. Find him not guilty. I also would like to take this opportunity to urge the State to convict the real perpetrator of this horrible crime, who went through such great lengths to frame James, based on the evidence. Thank you.”  
The jury took five hours to deliberate.  
Tension filled the room when they came out.  
“We the jury find the defendant James Buchanan Barnes…. not guilty to the charge of murder in the first degree….”  
An uproar erupted in court on both sides. But after the evidence presented by Nick, there was little doubt on Bucky’s innocence. Bucky buried his face in his hands and from his shoulders shaking, Steve knew he was crying. Steve felt tears fall down his cheeks and Natasha gripping his arms tight beside him. Winifred Barnes was weeping with joy, hugging Becca. They’d forgiven him far too easily, Steve thinks. They’d just been glad he’d come to his senses when did.  
Bucky stood and hugged his mom and sister tightly over the barrier that separated them and then Natasha. When he opened his eyes and caught Steve’s eyes, Steve stood up, unsure as to how to proceed. Bucky whispered something to Natasha before pulling away and moving to Steve. He didn’t know who moved first but suddenly they were holding to each other tightly, neither seeming to want to let the other go. Steve apologized over and over to Bucky and Bucky kept saying it’s okay in response.  
They had to separate eventually as Bucky had to be processed out and released.  
A week later, Alexander Pierce was charged and arrested for the murder of Margaret Carter.  
Later that night, as they gathered at Bucky’s mom’s place to celebrate the win, Steve found himself standing outside alone.  
He didn’t deserve anything good. He’d let himself believe even for a second, that Bucky had killed Peggy. And Peggy… Peggy was dead.  
“Hey.” He turned to see Bucky sliding the back patio door behind him. He looked weary but finally, he had some light in his eyes.  
“Hey,” Steve whispered. Steve didn’t know what to say. He’d been avoiding any opportunity to talk with Bucky the whole evening.  
“What’s wrong, Steve?” Bucky looked at Steve, concern in his eyes and Steve couldn’t for the life of him fathom how Bucky could still look at him like that after what he did. And Steve was suddenly confronted with the need to know.  
“How can you stand to be around me Bucky? After I.. I didn’t believe you! I thought you did! You should hate me. O don’t deserve you.”  
Bucky frowned sadly as he walked closer to Steve, and put his hands on Steve’s arms. “I didn’t believe me either, Stevie. I understood. I understood. She was your best friend and I was an almost stranger compared to her... and with all that evidence, Stevie.... But you helped get me out. And I know you love me so much. I know you do. It’s okay. I forgive you.”  
“You shouldn’t... I’m so sorry, Buck. I am so sorry.” Bucky took Steve in his arms and held him tight. “It’s okay, baby. I forgive you. I forgive you. I love you. I forgive you.”  
They stood there crying in each other’s arms. After a while, Bucky whispered, “I’m sorry about Peggy. I know I had some reservations about her… but God. I’m so sorry. I know she cared deeply for you.”  
Steve nodded, pulling away slightly. “Yeah. Yeah.” Steve knew he had put grieving her properly on the backburner and knew it would probably hit him hard when he Pierce was finally convicted. So instead, he chose to brace himself and selfishly ask the one question he didn’t want to admit had been on his mind.  
“What do you think, will happen… to both of us? To us?”  
Bucky looked at him for a moment before staring past Steve. “I don’t know…” He paused, before continuing. “These past few months have been… trying to say the least… and I just think… We should try and get ourselves sorted out first?” He asked this looking at Steve. “I love you so much, Steve. You gotta know that. Every day for those seven years, not one of them would go by that I didn’t think of you. And coming back, I won’t deny that I hoped that I’d find you, and we’d pick it up where we left off. But we just went through a traumatic time, and the best option would be to first take care of that.”  
Steve nodded, feeling awfully dejected but somehow knew that would happen.  
“I’m not cutting you off, Steve.” Steve looked at Bucky then, confused. “We’re going to hang out sometimes and talk on the phone. I’m going to call you at odd hours of the day to bitch about this and that. And you’re going to text me random pictures of clouds and dogs. And when we’re both in an okay state of mind, when you have forgiven yourself for whatever it is you think you’ve done… If you still want to be with me….You’re gonna ask me out on a date. And we’re going to be okay.” Bucky was crying again and so was Steve. Steve wanted to say that Bucky was an idiot to think that Steve wouldn’t want him anymore. If anything, Steve should be the one saying that line. But Bucky shook his head and continued, “ Because Stevie, Rogers, I’ve waited seven years to come back to you, and I have loved you my whole life. I don’t care if you take a few more months or years.”  
“I love you.” Steve simply said, pulling Bucky into his arms.  
Bucky laughed, one filled with tears, “I love you.”  
And as they stood there, hugging each other, Steve thought that maybe Bucky was right. He vowed to himself that he would spend the rest of his life fiercely loving Bucky and making it up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? Hope you liked this. I cried writing this.


End file.
